1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile cooking apparatus with a separable fuel supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food is a universal focal point for many public events. Many of these events occur in areas without adequate catering accommodations. Typically, utilities are scarce, if available at all, rendering food storage and preparation problematic. A need exists for convenient, portable, self contained cooking apparatuses suitable for safely storing and preparing food for large numbers of people.
Several types of portable propane cooking trailers are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,695, issued Dec. 18, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,849, issued May 2, 1978, to James A. Simmons, show a mobile broiler. The wheeled apparatus is box-shaped and has a cover which slides over the top surface. The cover may be slid away from the apparatus to expose the upper surface and form an adjacent shelf. The shelf includes a leg for support when the shelf is extended. The upper surface of the apparatus has a grill disposed rearwardly and a storage compartment disposed forwardly. The apparatus also includes a horizontal shelf extending from each lateral side.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,687, issued Apr. 13, 1993, to Dean Gongwer, shows a mobile food cooking trailer. The wheeled apparatus appears to include a small box-shaped member stacked on top of a large box-shaped member. The lateral sides of the large member appear to include a plurality of storage compartments. The lateral sides of the small member and the rear and front sides of the large member each appear to include singular compartments. Each storage compartment includes upwardly swinging closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,375,121, issued Apr. 19, 1921, to Charles E. Swartzbaugh, describes a food conveyer. The wheeled device is box-shaped. The device includes a rear storage compartment and a forward stove. Each portion is concealed by a hinged closure. The storage compartment is segregated into two storage wells, each surrounded by insulation. The stove includes a plurality of heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,646, issued Jan. 15, 1963, to Eugene P. Garrison, discloses a kitchen trailer. The wheeled device is box-shaped. The top surface is reserved for luggage storage. The lateral and rear sides each have double closures that close toward each other. A gas stove is mounted on an extensible shelf. The rear closures open to permit extending the shelf to use the stove. A gas cylinder is mounted permanently to the tang of the trailer hitch. A flexible hose connects the stove and cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,055, issued Aug. 22, 1978, to James Simmons, describes a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus. The box-shaped, wheeled apparatus includes a closure, hinged at a lateral side, that opens upwardly. A shelf extends laterally from the side opposite the hinges for the closure. The closure conceals a grill. A rotisserie spit extends the entire length of the apparatus above the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,316, issued Jun. 27, 1989, to Demetrio Lerma, Jr. et al., describes a picnic trailer apparatus. The wheeled apparatus is T-shaped in the top plan view. The top of the T includes the axle with the wheels attached to either end. A stove is disposed in one portion of the top of the T and a grill is disposed in the other portion. Gas cylinders are shown mounted adjacent to the stove. The stem of the T includes a canopy having two, laterally hinged sections that open outwardly. A shelf is laterally hinged to the stem. The shelf may be rotated into a generally horizontal position. Additionally, benches are laterally hinged to the stem. The benches may be folded down into a generally horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,316, issued Jul. 18, 1989, to Frank W. Beller, describes a trailer adapter for cooking devices. The device includes a box-shaped container having an open top side. The container is supported by a network of interconnected structural members pivotally mounted on an axle. A gas grill is mounted in the container. A gas cylinder is mounted permanently to the tang of the trailer hitch. A flexible hose connects the cylinder to the stove.
Although the above address the need for convenient, portable, self contained cooking apparatuses, none fulfill the need in the manner the present invention. None of the above inventions provides for removing the fuel supply from the cooking area or for a safe arrangement of multiple cooking elements.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed portable propane cooking trailer.